


Broken not hopeless.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: CBS, Doctor Tobias M. Curtis, F/M, Feels, Happy Freaking Quinn, I AM BACK HAHAHAHAHAHAHH, One Shot, Sadness of somesort, Sorry For Being MIA For Two Months, poem-ish, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter left the garage, leaving Toby to himself.</p><p>Some sort of poem-like story.</p><p>*TRIGGER WARNING*<br/>Gambling tendencies and Drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken not hopeless.

_The smell of smoke on his shirt, and the bitter taste in his mouth._  
_He staggers around the garage half drunk, clenching his wallet so tight trying to suppress the tendencies._  
_He won't give in though because he has promised her, the love of his life, that he'd stop gambling._  
_But nonetheless he still thinks to himself, is there a point when his monster bet had gone wrong?_  
_He cursed out loud, he knows he's smarter than that._  
_He can search and uncover whatever she meant, 167 IQ wont go to waste._  
_But that can wait till tomorrow when his head and heart hurts a little less but for now, he drinks his pain and sorrow, attempting to drown the confusion._  


_The smell of the fumes from her bike, and salty taste of her tears in her mouth._  
_She's curled up in the corner, under a tree, listening to the waves on the beach._  
_The breeze was harsh and cold tonight, her hair was a mess._  
_She rubs her ring finger, wishing she could undo the past._  
_She cursed under her breath, she knows she's smarter than that._  
_She can try and explain everything to him, he'd listen that's for sure._  
_But what she can't live with is the fact that ironically, she's the one who messed up._  
_For now she's exhausted and cold, she'll sleep it off, that had always worked in foster care._  
_She's strong and tough, but she too, will break down sometimes._  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone for some time :') I'm back now though.


End file.
